Kanda, I Love You!
by baka.mania
Summary: come back setelah vakum Kanda menemukan Allen "terjebak" bersama Lavi. kesalah pahaman yang sangat menyebalkan. Allen yang masih keras kepala pun tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia membutuhkan Kanda.Chap3Up! summ gk nyambung
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : supeeeeeeeeer jelek n gaje. Ooc, agk AU, BL alias YAOI alias BxB alias Shonen Ai alias….au ah terang==', BLOODY, emm..apa lagi yah? Gk tau deh… ceritanya ttg penambahan tokoh baru di dgm.**

**Ripyu, okkeh? Ay lup yu pul lah…hahahaha *gaje***

**Gomenasai por de super gajebow^..^v**

**Untuk sementara ini, Rated T [author di lempar ke jurang]**

**Hahahaha gomeeeeen~ janjinya, 'ini-itu' di chap 2. Oke? o^ *gk janji serius***

**.**

Dalam dilanda kebingungan, Allen memilih diam di belakang kanda, si exorchist mirip samurai sekaligus mirip cewek yang menjadi tamengnya.. Menjaga wilayah aman dari makhluk di depan. Entah itu manusia atau bukan.

Mata Kanda tak berkedip setengah detik pun. Takut kehilangan lawan.

"Allen," kata sosok di depan. Suaranya terdengar bulat. Seperti suara cewek _boyish_.

Suara itu bagai mantra. Membuat Allen lemah kehilangan akal. Panca indranya memburuk. Ada sesuatu yang menyengat otaknya. Semuanya seakan tersedot masuk kedalam lubang hitam. Berputar-putar, kacau dan…hilang.

**.**

Allen terengah-engah di atas kasurnya. Badannya basah kuyup oleh keringat. Hentakan jantungnya memburu sama seperti nafasnya. Ditariknya selimut tebal biru dan membuntal badannya sendiri dengan itu. Meskipun suhu sedang panas sebetulnya.

Ada rasa takut yang kurang beralasan. Mimpi-mimpi itu… yang selalu datang ketika Allen tertidur pulas. Mimpi biasa, namun terasa menakutkan. Kenapa? Itu hanya mimpi kan? Tidak berarti apa-apa. Sungguh menyebalkan. Sampai-sampai ada kantung hitam di matanya, dan itu mengganggu. Apa lagi untuk pekerjaannya yang sebagai pembasmi akuma. Sangat mengganggu. Ia jadi kurang istirahat.

"Mo-ya-shi!"

Allen agaknya sedikit terkejut. Rasa takut yang tidak beralasan tadi, kini menjadi beralasan. Alasan yang jelas. Ia lupa bahwa di kasur ia tidak sendiri. Gara-gara kamarnya yang hancur pasca akuma [sialan] menyerang markas besar―tepatnya kamar Allen―ia jadi harus numpang di kamar Kanda selama kamarnya diperbaiki.

"Ma-maaf, aku akan tidur lagi" kata Allen takut-takut.

Allen kembali menyimpan kepalanya di bantal sebelah Kanda. Ia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk tidur. Tidak akan pernah. Lebih baik ia bertarung melawan akuma dari pada harus tidur. Karena itu artinya ia akan bermimpi lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Mimpi biasa yang menakutkan. Ia gelisah.

"moyashi,"

Allen tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur,"

Ketahuan. Selalu saja begitu. Ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari teman yang satu ini. Allen membalikkan badan, menghadap Kanda.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan gunakan selimut saat kau merasa kepanasan"

"Bukan,"

"Pikirkan hal lain yang menyenangkan saat kau mau tidur. Itu bisa mencegah mimpi buruk" Benar, kan? Tanpa diberi tahu, Kanda tahu dan Allen tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu. Kanda memunggungi Allen sambil menaikkan selimutnya sampai leher. Allen memandangi punggung pemuda tamp…―cantik itu [ah terserah kalian berpendapat apa]. Selama pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah.

Hal menyenangkan sebelum tidur? Apa itu? Menyenangkan? Bertemu Mana, bermain dengan timcapy,berkumpul bersama teman-teman, membuka kado, natal,ulang tahun, salju, permen, kue-kue manis, semua itu menyenangkan, bukan? Apa lagi yang menyenangkan? Menolong….yah, menolong dan melihat wajah sumringah dari orang yang ditolong. Itu membuat hati Allen senang. Seperti saat menyelamatkan sseorang dari akuma. Ia menolongnya, bersama Kanda. Sepertri biasa, bersama Kanda. Mereka berdua menolong bersama-sama. Berdua. Menyenangkan. Ha? Yang menyenangkan itu menolongnya atau kebersamaanya dengan Kanda? Yang mana, ya? Ah, sudah pasti menolong. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan perbuatan baik. Tapi apakah menolong akan tetap menyenangkan ketika pada waktu itu tak ada Kanda?

Kanda….teman yang dikenal Allen belum lama ini. Meskipun mereka kurang―tidak― akrab, tapi mereka kompak.

Allen suka saat Kanda menyelamatkannya. Ia suka saat rambut Kanda tergurai lembut. Ia suka saat Kanda memanggilnya 'moyashi'. Panggilan aneh tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi menyenangkan. Akan aneh rasanya kalau Kanda memanggil dirinya dengan lembut atau lebih sopan. Justru dengan kekasaran itu, Kanda mengungkapkan rasa bertolak belakang dengan tindakannya.

"Moyashi,"

Ya, Allen juga senang mendengar suara Kanda. Lembut. Apalagi jika namnya yang dipanggil

"Moyashi!"

Sekarang suaranya malah terngiang-ngiang ditelinga.

Emm, apalagi yang menyenangkan? Senyuman? Kanda tersenyum? Eh, kapan ya Allen melihat Kanda tersenyum? Rasanya sih..be-

"MOYASHI!"

Dar! Allen membuka mata. Arght, di depannya ada mata lain. Mata yang pasti dilihat Allen setiap hari. Mata yang mampu menusuk segala hati.

"GYAAAAAAA~!"

Selalu begitu akhir-akhir ini. Pagi hari yang indah di markas besar exorchist. Disambut teriakan histeris tak terkendali yang bagai bunyi alarm pembangun tidur. Melengking merdu bagi beberapa orang saja. Tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan selama 3 minggu terakhir ini. Lenalee akan menumpahkan kopi ke baju komui karena kaget, Lavi bangun lebih pagi, bookman menggerutu, kuping Kanda tuli untuk beberapa saat, semua kejadiannya hampir sama selama sebulan ini. Itu bermula dari―teriakan― Allen.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak tiap malam dan pagi?"

"Mungkin aku akan berhenti berteriak jika kau tidak menindihku!"

Beberapa detik mereka saling terdiam. Mungkin butuh waktu bagi Kanda untuk mencerna perkataan Allen.

Bagaimana pun juga, Kanda hanya berniat membangunkan Allen. Dengan cara yang agak salah tentunya. Allen orangnya mudah kaget. Kanda menduduki perut Allen dengan harapan Si Moyashi bisa sesak nafas dan terbangun. Well, cara salah atau benar, sebetulnya kalian yang bisa tentukan.

"Gyaaaa~!"

Keadaan sempat tak terkendali. Akibat teriakan kedua―yang suaranya lebih besar―beberapa orang berdatangan ke kamar Kanda. Memastikan keamanan saja. Sempat dikira Kanda dan Allen sedang macam-macam. Tapi tidak bertahan lama sampai Kanda mengeluarkan mugennya untuk pembuktian. Emm, cara pembuktian yang agak kasar. Tapi jika tidak begitu, bukan Kanda namanya.

"Ya ela bro, pagi-pagi udah bikin ribut." Sahut Lavi di ambang pintu. Dia orang kedua diruangan itu yang masih mengenakan piama. "Kan bisa nanti malam, yuu-chan. Kamu gk sabaran banget, deh…"

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Pagi ini, menjadi salah satu pagi terburuk yang pernah ada di buku harian markas besar. Dimana Kanda sudah mengamuk dan Allen menjadi sasaran utama sebelum Lavi. Untung ada Lenalee yang siap menajdi tameng 24 jam nonstop. 3 seragkai ini memang sulit akur. Atau kanda-nya saja yang tak mau akur? Mungkin itulah alas an kenapa mereka menjadi satu team exorchist. Malapetaka bagi Allen. Dia bisa menjadi objek penderitaan bagi Kanda dan objek hiburan bagi Lavi. Allen… allen… malang nian nasibmu.

**.**

Sabtu siang yang sangat menggoda tugas. Ingin rasanya bersantai di tatami1 sambil melihat bentuk-betuk awan ditemani camilan siang, termasuk jus dingin. Ah, mantap. Tapi semua itu tidak akan terwujud jika kau mempunyai pekerjaan sebagai exorchist. Setiap hari adalah tugas. Libur? Entah kapan. Seperti nasib 3 serangkai ini.

Akhir pekan yang diisi dengan tugas, berjaga di sebuah desa. Memangnya mereka satpam apa? Exorchist juga butuh liburan. Tugas ini memang penting, tapi OMAIGAD, BISAKAH MEREKA LIBUR HANYA UNTUK SETENGAH HARI SAJA?

Kali ini mereka harus berjaga ketika salah satu warga melahirkan. Yep. Proses melahirkan rupanya bisa mengundang akuma. Dari darahnya itu loh… nah, yang bikin repot, mereka tidak tahu kapan proses melahirkan itu akan terjadi. Siap siaga setiap saat deh…

"aku ingin semangka~" kata Lavi sambil manja-manjaan di punggung Allen. Ia bergerak-gerik layaknya kucing yang sedang menandai wilayahnya. Ugh, so imut banget.

"Kau bisa minta ke bibi penginapan "

"mintain!" DX

"arght, Lavi…."

"Ok,ok, bro! yah dari pada bosan. Tapi kau jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku juga akan mengambilkan bagianmu"

"Iya, iya," kata Allen malas.

Akhirnya ia bisa sendiri lagi. Huh, ketenangan yang jarang didapat. Menyenangkan. Walaupun tidak dapat hari libur, setidaknya kali ini mereka mendapatkan penginanapan yang cocok untuk bersantai. Lagi pula tugas kali ini tidak terlalu berat. Hanya menjaga ketika proses melahirkan berlangsung. Dan itu belum terjadi sekarang. Namanya juga melahirkan, entah kapan. Sekarang, santai, santai, santai, dan santai di atas tatami. Menunggu semangka datang, melihat bentuk-bentuk awan, mungkin selanjutnya Allen akan tertidur. Ia mereganggkan tangan, menggeliat bak kucing baru bangun tidur, lalu….jatuh di atas tatami menggoda ini. Semoga ia tidak bermimpi ketika tertidur nanti. Karena Allen benar-benar ingin beristirahat.

Tap,tap,tap,srek,tuk

Allen membuka sebelah mata. Baru saja mau santai, malah ada yang datang. Allen harap yang datang itu Lavi, bukan Kanda atau yang lainnya.

"Bersantai, moyashi? che!"

Ugh, Allen menarik nafas berat didalam hatinya. Ahhh, Kanda. Yang paling menyenangkan namun tak diharapkan.

Allen kembali menutup sebelah matanya. Pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran Kanda.

Srek!

Kanda menyimpan sesuatu disamping Allen. Sesuatu yang berhawa dingin, menyegarkan.

"Aku tidak suka semangka"

Allen membuka sebelah matanya lagi. Kali ini lebih hati-hati dan sebisa mungkin tidak ketahuan.

Di situlah ia melihat sebuah godaan. Menggiurkan. Bentuk yang sempurna dengan hawa dingin. Semangka dan jus dingin dengan beberapa bongkah es balok. Waow~ musim panas yang menyenangkan.

"SEMANGKA!'

Tidak bisa menahan nafsu lebih lama lagi, Allen buru-buru menyerang potongan-potongan semangka. Mungkin begitulah cara ia menikmatinya. Memakannya dengan buru-buru, tanpa ada kesantaian. Lupakan.

"hey, kanda, kau tidak mau makan semangkanya?"

Kanda tak menghiraukan perkataan Allen. Kanda masih duduk tenang melihat langit biru yang berarak. Kanda sedang menikmati sesuatu. Angin siang. Angin di musim panas. Menyegarkan pikiran. Ini cara kanda menyejukkan dirinya. Menikmati musim panas dengan angin siang. Oh, lembut. Beberapa helai rambutnya menari-manari mengikuti alunan angin.

"Lihat mulutku, kanda! Aku bisa menyerangmu dengan biji semangka."

Kanda tetap diam. Hanya menarik nafas lega.

"baik, aku datang! chu!chuchuhchuchuchuchuchuchu!" ratusan biji semangka menyerang kanda, langsung dari mulut Allen!

Sring! sringsringsrek!

Mugen keluar dan masuk kembali dengan begitu cepatnya. Tersisa potongan-potongan kecil dari biji semangka yang baru saja ditebas Kanda. Allen seketika membeku.

"Lakukan lagi, maka kau kehilangan mulut sekaligus kepalamu" Kanda tenang kembali. Menikmati angin.

"Uhuk! uhuk!" Allen tersedak beberapa biji semangka "Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

"Che!" Kanda membuang muka

Allen berdiri kesal. Keluar dari beranda ini. Entah mau pergi kemana, yang jelas ia tak mau dekat-dekat kanda. Allen bahkan menggeser pintu dengan kasar, nyaris membuat kayunya patah.

"setidaknya tenang," kanda menggumam santai.

Matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Awan putih disana. Seolah di sana tergambar sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Cerah, menyegarkan hati, bukan Cuma pikiran. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis disudut bibir cowok cantik ini, ia menemukan pikiran yang konyol

"che! He, moyashi. heh! Baka." Gumamnya.

SRUUK! Pintu terbuka kasar. Memudarkan senyuman Kanda yang baru saja akan merekah.

"KANDAAA~!"

"Uhm, moyashi!" Kanda membatin kesal sambil masih berlagak santai.

"Kanda! ayo bangun, ada akuma!" Allen menarik-narik _coat_ Kanda. Namun, yang ditarik bersi kukuh duduk ditempat dengan posisi semula. Belum 1 menit ia merasakan ketenangan, Allen sudah datang lagi. Apakah si rambut putih ini tidak sadar bahwa kanda ingin beristirahat juga?

"Ayo,kanda! Ayo, Kanda! ayo! ayo!"

"rr, MOYASHI!"

Cukup satu sentakan, Allen terdiam―masih mencengkram coat Kanda.

"Kau bisa mengurusi 1 akuma sendirian saja, kan? Itu sangat mudah! Kau tidak membutuhkanku! Lagi pula ada baka usagi."

"eh?"

Yang terlukis hanya kepolosan di wajah putih itu. Kanda sendiri sampai merasa tak tega untuk meyentaknya kembali. Allen… Allen…

"Oh, ya sudah." Allen keluar dari kamar itu. Agaknya kecewa, namun tak dihiraukan.

Sekarang Kanda sendiri lagi. Seperti yang diinginkannya.

Kadang-kadang Allen itu sangat menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan di banding menang Lotre seharga 1000 yen, tapi dia juga bisa menyebalkan melebihi sekantung kacang bodoh. Ah, baka moyashi. Kapan dia akan berhenti bertindak kekanak-kanakan?

Sebetulnya Kanda khawatir dengan keadaan Allen. Sudah nyaris sebulan Allen kekurangan tidur gara-gara bermimpi buruk. Harusnya Kanda juga memiliki kantung hitam yang sama dengan Allen. Setiap Allen terbangun, Kanda juga ikut terbangun. Tapi, ia selalu berpura-pura tidak mengetahui itu. Kanda sering mencuri-curi waktu diantara tugasnya untuk tidur agar tidak menimbulkan kantung hitam di sekitar mata. Tahu kan Allen, bagaimana jika itu terjadi?

"Allen-chan, aku tidak bisa menemukan semangkanya!" Sahut Lavi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di ambang pintu tanpa terdengar suara pintu digeser. Lavi diam sejenak begitu tidak menemukan Allen dan malah menemukan Kanda.

"Hey yuu chan, dimana Allen chan?"

Kanda bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Lavi tanpa berkata-kata lain. Tindakan yang amat tidak sopan. Lain kali, Lavi akan memalunya seperti paku karatan di kayu tua.

"Apa-apaan sih si Yuu Chan itu" =..='

Rupanya Kanda pergi untuk memastikan keadaan Allen. Di koridor penginapan Kanda melihat punggung mungil Allen. Meringkuk di atas lantai kayu penginapan. Mana akumanya? Sudah bereskah?

"Moyashi, dimana akumanya?"

Allen diam. Sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ah, ganjal. Bahkan punggung mungil itu tidak terlihat bergerak naik-turun untuk bernafas. Benar-benar diam.

"Mo-moyashi?"

Bercanda? Atau sungguhan? Kanda tidak mau mendekati Allen. Takut ini hanya candaan. Tapi bagaimana kalau ini sungguhan?

"bukankah sudah ku peringatkan, jika kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi, maka kau akan kehilangan kepalamu."

Kanda tengok kiri-kanan bak pencuri yang takut kepergok. Situasi aman. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya bamboo-bambu, kolam serta ikan-ikannya, dan bonsai dimana-dimana. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di teras sisi kanan ini. Jadi Kanda aman walau sedang dijahili Allen. Toh tak akan ada yang lihat selain mereka berdua.

Atau lebih baik dia yang menjahili Allen? Mana yang lebih asyik?

"Moyashi~" kata Kanda merdu. Nadanya dibuat-buat agar seseksi mungkin dan terasa hot. Padahal kan Allen masih polos. Mana ngerti soal gitu-gituan. Mengerti atau tidak, Kanda tidak memikirkan itu. Sekarang ini, yang ada di dekat Allen bukan lah seperti Kanda yang biasanya. Dia sudah dikuasi niat setan.

Kanda berdiri kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia mulai membatin.

"Ada apa sih dengan Si Moyashi? Kok gk ngerespon?"

'akuma'

"Ah, iya. Jangan-jangan dia kena serangan, terus sakit. Aduh, parah banget si Baka Moyashi ini. Akuma tipe 1 aja repot…"

**.**

Lavi menutup kedua telinganya. Wajahnya mengerucut ngeri. Tak tahan mendengar jeritan calon ibu di dalam sana.

"Kau kenapa, Lavi?" Tanya Allen yang sedikit agak kekhawatiran. Di pipi kanannya menempel perban mungil yang menutupi luka bekas pertarungan dengan akuma [tipe 1]

"ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Tapi suara ibu melahirkan itu, mengerikan ya!"

"Oh," jawab Allen singkat. Terdengar sedikit malas. Lavi pun tak mau ambil pusing. Bulu-bulu ditangannya mulai berdiri mendengar kengerian

Allen menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu geser. Menatap gelap langit dan awan yang enggan Nampak. Lavi duduk agak frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Kanda agar tidak mengusik cowok cantik satu ini.

Sekali lagi Allen melirik Kanda, lalu buru-buru kembali ke langit yang kosong, tak berbintang. Ada ingatan yang seperti mimpi. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar suara kanda menyebut namanya [moyashi] dengan sedikit berbeda ketika ia pingsan. Terdengar….bagaimana ya? Allen sendiri belum pernah mendengar suara seperti itu langsung dari Kanda. Yang jelas, suaranya lembut, mengajak, dan….sensual? arght, tidak tahu lah!

"Kau liat apa, moyashi? Dari tadi lirik-lirik aku terus." Kata Kanda judes, seperti biasa

"A-anou….i-itu.." apa ya? Harus berbohong! Tidak mungkin kan Allen jujur? "Cuma heran. Akumanya kemana, ya?"

"Biarkan saja mereka tidak ada. itu bagus, kan? Kita tidak perlu repot."

"tapi, bagaimana seandainya akuma itu menyamar menjadi manusia dan…"

Kanda melirik Allen ragu-ragu. Sikap duduk tenang ala samurainya jadi goyah. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan masuk ruang persalinan tanpa permisi.

Crr…clack…clack…

Darah menetes sedikit demi sedikti dari ujung kuku pendek putih. Jubah coklat kumal itu kotor oleh darah. Warnanya menjadi coklat gelap. Sepatu boots hitamnya penuh goresan. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, berusaha menyeruput darah yang mengucur dari ujung kuku

Kanda terbelalak disusul Allen dibelakangnya.

"a-akuma?"

"bukan, kanda. Dia…"

Perwujudannya memang bukan akuma. Sama sekali bukan. Persis manusia. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya tidak seperti manusia.

Sang ibu mendesah tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit. Ujung bibirnya sedikit berdarah karena digigit menahan jeritan. Hatinya takut, antara kehilangan nyawa bayinya atau nyawa dirinya sendiri. Bisakah dia tenang ketika exorcshist-exorchist ini berada di sampingnya?

Akuma tidak datang, melainkan makhluk di depan yang diidentifikasi oleh Allen bukan akuma. Manusia juga bukan. Lalu apa?

**.**

**Huaaaaaahahaha fict ke dua bersambooooooooo~ng nyanyanya~ setelah fict pertama yang super panjang n lebih supeeeeeer gajeboooooow….**

**Kependekan gk? Soalnya yang kemaren kepanjangan hahahah XDDDD**

**Ouuuu, terus fict ni rated M soalnya entar bakal banyak 'ini-itu' lah =w='b mudah-mudahan 'ini-itu'nya berakhir bagus dan memuaskan, oleh karena itu, mohon bantuannya! ! ! **

**Ripyu! ayo ripyu! Ripyuuuuuuuu pliiiiiiis! ! ! !**

**Ouh iya, buat yang agak bingung harus manggil aku apa, panggil ajah rouri, oke? ****R-O-U-R-I****. terserah deh mau di tambahin embel-embel apa.**

**SIIIIIII YUUUUU NEEEK EGEEEEN XDDDDDDDD**

1 tikar


	2. Chapter 2

**Huaaaaaaayyy~~~ author gaje kambeeek XDDDD gimana?gimana? cerita kemaren kurang 'hot'? [emang apanya yang hot?==]**

**Oke deh…buat para mesumer sekalian, saya persembahkan fict nista ene [Ya Allah, maafkan hamba. Tobaaa~t.] saya peringatkan, dibawah 17 taon jangan baca ni fict. Saya udah peringatkan. Gk peduli ini rated M ringan ato berat buat kalian, yang jelas saya sudah peringatkan, jadi dosa ditanggung pembaca. xp HAYO****! HAYO! (LEBAY, PEMIRSA!)**

**Saya author baru, jadi gk pandai pake disclaimer-disclaimeran. Langsung ajah deh lah… =.='**

**OOc, Parodi [mungkin], AU, Shonen Ai, BxB, Rated T-M, gaje, mohon maaf soal typo, kalo ceritanya monoton ato bikin ngantuk silahkan ripyu dan beri komentar! Komentar pahit saya terima, tapi langsung dibuang ke kuburan sebelum saya baca XDDDDDDD hahahaahahah**

**Saya bukan ornag yang suka bertele-tele [lah? Ini bertele-tele]. Jadi, ayow mulai!**

.^

**The Destination will come soon…**

Orang itu menghisap darah yang ada di kukunya. Menikmati setiap sedotan seolah itu adalah jus tomat manis. Tak peduli 2 mayat berdarah-darah yang terkapar di sampingnya―seorang dokter dan asistennya. Dia menyudutkan calon ayah yang tadi berada di samping calon ibu. Dia seperti meminta sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin dikabulkan. Calon ibu tidak bisa panic. Sangat tidak bisa dalam keadaan akan melahirkan.

SRAKK! !

Pintu geser dibuka kasar. Berdiri 2 orang berpakain sama, mereka tertegun, agaknya kaget. Terbukti dari kedua mata mereka yang terbuka lebar.

Ah…sayang sekali, orang itu tidak bisa menikmati kesenangannya.

"Kanda, dia bukan manusia, tapi…" kata Si rambut putih yang ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rambutnya itu membuat orang ini ingin tersenyum geli. "akuma juga bukan." Lanjutnya sambil menelan ludah. Pasti Kanda segera menyembur marah.

"Lalu apa?" Ternyata salah. Si rambut panjang alias Kanda malah bertanya kalem. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan orang bernama Kanda itu.

"Dibilang manusia, iya. Dibilang akuma, juga iya."

"tadi katanya bukan keduanya!" mulaialh terdengar nada menyembur dari Kanda.

"memang iya."

"mana yang benar?"

Che! Mereka hanya bisa mengganggu. Sama seperti orang-orang itu. Orang-orang yang mengejar dirinya (orang yang menghisap darah dari kukunya) hanya untuk uang, kesenangan semata, dan alasan-alasan gombal yang memuakkan seperti 'melindungi'. Orang misterius ini berpikir mereka (Kanda dan anak berambut putih) sangatlahbodoh. Memperdebatkan hal yang seharusnya tidak diperdebatkan di depan lawan.

Orang misterius ini ingin sekali mencabik calon ayah dan melempar tulang-tulangnya ke dua orang di pintu. Ugh, mereka sangat berisik. Tapi keinginan itu harus ditahan. Ada panggilan. Suara suling bambu yang diiringi suara daun bergesekan karena angin seolah menariknay pergi. Melantun indah dan merdu. Berlomba-lomba lemah gemulai menuju telinga siapa saja.

Orang misterius ini berdecak kesal. Padahal waktu kesenangannya belum dimulai, tapi dia sudah dipanggil pulang. Ditebaskannya tangan yang penuh lumuran darah itu ke sosok tak bernyawa dihadapannya. Alhasil, cipratan darah mengotori sudut ruangan termasuk mengenai dua orang yang berada di depan pintu. Lalu dia melompat ke pintu geser lain tanpa membukanya sehingga pintu kertas ala Jepang tradisional itu pun robek.

.^

"Mana yang benar?" Kanda berseru dengan suara kecil. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan perdebatan di depan musuh. Tapi kata-katanya penuh penekanan. Tubuhnya menghadap lawan, menunjukan dia sedang siap.

"Dua-duanya juga benar!" Allen malah sebaliknya, melepas apa yang ingin dilepas. Ia membentak, tak mau kalah dari Kanda.

"Bego," kata Kanda setengah berbisik, namun sangat ditekankan sampai Allen bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang aku bego, huh?"

"Cara mana yang lebih mudah untuk melawan makhluk yang belum kita ketahui jenisnya ini?" Kanda mengeluarkna nada datar. Megalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak menimbulkan perpecahan dalam perdebatan.

"begini ya kanda," Allen menjelaskan, masih bernada kesal. "kita tidak bisa membunuhnya, bisa saja dia manusia sungguhan."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Bisa tidak kau menuruti kata-kataku?" Kanda membalikkan tubuh menghadap Allen. Itu artinya, dia total melupakan lawan.

"AKU SUDAH MENURUTIMU!" Allen membentak mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya.

Kanda hendaknya ingin membalas Allen dengan teriakan yang jauh lebih kasar dan nyaring. Tetapi ada suara lembut yang menyentuh gendang telinganya. Seolah suara terapi pun lupa emosinya sendiri. Malah menikmati alunan lagu.

**Craat!**

Warna merah segar menodai pipi putih dan pakaian rapih Kanda. Mata mereka melirik sosok lusuh di sudut sana. Kaki sosok itu bergerak maju. Kanda buru-buru mengeluarkan mugen. Tapi ternyata kaki orang itu mundur lagi dan melompat menerobos kertas pintu ala Jepang tradisional. Kanda mengejar dan menebas pintu sampai habis. Namun, hanya rambut orang itu saja yang dapat ditebas. Helaian rambut hitam yang lembut tak berbau. Hitam mengkilat selembut bulu-bulu binatang manis.

"Ya-yang tadi itu apa?" kata suara gemetar ketakutan sekaligus syok.

**BRUK!**

Si calon ayah jatuh terduduk. Alasannya : pertama, saat istrinya melahirkan tiba-tiba saja ada makhluk tak jelas datang meminta hal yang tak bisa dipenuhi. Kedua, ia melihat 2 pembunuhan tak termaafkan dari makhluk itu. Ketiga, ia syok, tidak tahu istri dan bayinya selamat atau tidak. Keempat, ia juga syok atas keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

**No one ever knows what happen in future…**

Teriakan bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia memecah keheningan malam. Malam yang begitu mengagetkan, penduduk desa langsung berkumpul pada satu rumah. Angin kembali menggesekkan daun-daun hijau. Cahaya bulan temaram malu-malu menerobos lubang-lubang di pintu yang dirusak orang asing tadi.

Malam itu menjadi malam suka dan duka. Kelahiran dan kematian pada waktu bersamaan. Orang-orang pun bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Senang, tapi ada kematian. Sedih, tapi ada kelahiran. Makanya mereka memilih tersenyum kecut penuh paksaan dan kepalsuan. Hanya menghormati dan menghargai. Tak berarti apa-apa ataupun lebih.

Allen membasuh muka yang terkena darah tadi. Ada keanehan pada darah ini. Tidak berbau amis seperti pada umumnya. Melainkan berbau ….strawberry. ya, bau manis. Rasanya Allen ingin menjilat darah itu, tapi itu tidak bisa. Ia sadar, itu tetap darah.

"Baka moyashi," kata Kanda di ambang pintu. Dia bersandar manis sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak menangis? Bukankah kau telah gagal melindungi 2 orang manusia?"

Allen tertegun. Kanda benar. Dia telah gagal. Manusia…kematian.. hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sempit dan sesak. Suaranya tercekat tak mau keluar. Lalu dia teringat Mana….ayah angkat yang amat sangat ia sayangi. Tak ada lagi yang dia sayangi sebesar itu selain Mana.

"Mereka bukan…bukan manusia" jawabnya kalem. "mereka yang akuma"

Kanda terperangah agak kaget. Buru-buru menutupi kekagetannya dengan garuk-garuk kepala. Selama ini yang bisa membedakan secara spesifik mana yang akuma dan mana yang manusia memang hanya Allen.

Besitan ingatan dengan Mana, membuat Allen tersadar. Percaya pada apa kata hatinya. Sekali pun itu telat. Sama seperti telatnya dia menyadari kegagalan yang dikatakan Kanda. Mana, ayah angkat yang mengajari 'memilih dengan hati'. Allen tidak menangis karena hatinya sudah tahu mereka bukanlah manusia. Meskipun Allen tidak sadar itu. Bahkan secuil pun Allen tidak pernah memikirkan soal kebenaran mereka akuma atau bukan. Tapi tiba-tiba mulutnya mengikuti hati dan berkata tegas.

"Moyashi, tutup keran wastefelnya. Hemat air donk!"

Allen menurut tanpa berkomentar apapun. Air mengucur dari kening ke sudut dagu Allen yang basah. Mata Allen dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Harusnya tadi dia tidak adu mulut dengan mending yang mati itu ternyata akuma,bagaimana kalau manusia sungguhan? Dan lagi orang asing tadi….sulit diidentifikasikan, bahkan oleh mata hati sekali pun. Orang yang sepertinya sudah dikenal Allen jauh-jauh hari. Orang yang pernah ditemui sebelum ini. Tapi kapan dan dimana?

Hari ini gagal, besok harus belajar dari hari ini. Tidak boleh adu mulut. Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Begitu pikir Allen yang tiba-tiba lupa dari Kanda.

"Moya…"

**grep!**

"…shi…"

Kanda memeluk Allen dari belakang. Merasakan betapa mungilnya tubuh Allen dalam rangkulan kedua tangannya yang panjang. Tentu saja Allen terkesiap kaget. Ingin berontak, tapi tidka bisa. Pelukan Kanda terlalu erat.

"Kenapa kau berdebat denganku tadi?" katanya dengan jail. Sengaja membiarkan nafas hangatnya menyentuh leher Allen. Membuat si rambut putih bergidik geli. "kenapa, huh?"

Kanda tidak mendapat respon. Tidak sama sekali. Dia pun makin berani karena tindakan Allen yang bagi Kanda adalah 'tantangan' atau 'ajakan' godaan. Dia mengendus leher Allen. Mendapatkan bau khas yang dimiliki laki-laki imut ini. Endusannya naik, dari leher ketelinga, lalu pipi.

Sementara Allen memejamkan mata. Ia nampak pasrah atas apapun yang dilakukan Kanda padanya. Kaku. Allen tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sebetulnya. Tubuhnya malah memanas. Hatinya berontak tetapi tubuhnya diam. Hatiny aberdo'a tanpa henti agar terjauh dari Kanda, cuma itu yang bisa dia perbuat. Malu. Pipi Allen merona merah kalah oleh rasa malu.

"Ka-kanda…angh.."

Tiba-tiba Allen mendesah! Allen sendiri bingung kenapa dia harus mendesah. Kanda sadar itu. Senyuman bermacam-macam arti tersungging di sudut bibir Kanda.

"mmnhh…" Allen berontak ketika Kanda membungkam bibirnya. Pemberontakan yang munafik. Itu hanya pemberontakan yang bersifat formalitas. Buktinya Allen membalikkan badan secara perlahan-lahan . memberi Kanda akses yang jauh lebih mudah.

"Katakan padaku, sejak kapan kau menginginkan ini?" kata Kanda menggoda. Melepas ciuman hanya untuk menggoda bagian lain. Menggoda agar Allen menjawab. Tangan Kanda meraba-raba pinggang Allen. Rabaan lembut yang mengambang. Allen bergerak sensual merespon sentuhan Kanda. Tangannya terangkat, melingkar di leher Kanda. Tetapi berusaha menyembunyikan wajah yang merah.

"Jadi, kau tak mau katakan?"

Kanda menyusupkan sebelah tangannya kebalik coat Allen. Menimbulkan desahan yang tertahan. "Ayo, katakan…" Kanda mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Allen. Tapi tak sedikitpun berniat menciumnya, hanya ingin menikmati semburat merah muda di pipi mulus itu. Sedangkan Allen nampaknya malah mengingankan 'hal tadi'. Sangat ingin dan berharap lebih dari itu meskipun akalnya tak mau. Kanda sendiri dapat membaca apa yang diinginkan Allen hanya lewat sorot mata Allen. Tapi dia ingin mendapat jawaban Allen lebih dulu.

"Mmn!" Allen menggeleng kuat. Berusaha menyadarkan diri. Membuang kegilaan yang terus memaksa organ tubuhnya terangsang.

"Aku tidak main-main, moyashi…"

Kanda menurunkan tangan yang menyelinap masuk menjelajahi tubuh Allen. Meraba-raba perut datar Allen. Allen sedikit menggelinjang dan makin terangsang.

"Engghh….mnnhh…"

"Allen…"

Tangan kanda makin turun…turun…dan turun… Allen tak mau ini. Tidak mau. Apa yang akan terjadi pada akhirnya bila 'itu' terjadi? Wah, tidak terbayangkan.

"Kan-kanda! mnhh!" Allen manarik kepala Kanda secara brutal. Menuntun kepala itu agar menciumnya. Allen sedikit jinjit walau Kanda sudah agak membungkuk. Karena pada hakekatnya, Allen lebih pendek dari Kanda.

Allen bertindak agresif. Melumat bibir Kanda walau laki-laki cantik ini tak merespon apapun. Bahkan Kanda menghentikan pergerakannya di perut Allen. Allen tak sampai di situ dan menyerah, dia menjambak rambut Kanda sampai kuncirannya mau lepas. Memaksa Kanda untuk membalas ciumannya.

"Ayo, Kanda! ayo!" serunya tak sabaran. Dia mendesah tak karuan. Berharap desahannya dapat merangsang Kanda. Ah, tapi itu sia-sia. Ada apa dengan Kanda sebetulnya? Bukankah dia yang mengawali ini semua? Allen mencengkram coat Kanda. Mencengkram kuat sekuat harapannya.

"Katakan," hanya itu respon Kanda. Tidak memuaskan.

Cengkraman Allen mengendur, dan lepas dengan lemas. Dia menunduk, antara untuk menutupi wajah yang merah dan menutupi mata kecewa yang takut terbaca oleh Kanda.

"Aku…" akhirnya Allen menjawab. "se-sejak kita seranjang" katanya malu-malu

"Che!" Kanda mendengus merendahkan. Senyumannya seperti senyuman penjahat yang berhasil menculik gadis cantik yang mempunyai banyak harta.

Allen memejamkan mata. Berharap Kanda mengangkat dagunya dan menciumnya lagi. Salah…Allen telah salah berharap. Kanda malah menjauh. Melepas tangan yang sudah hangat di perut Allen. Mereka menjadi renggang. Kehangatan segera hilang. Berganti dengan dingin. Menyadarkan bahwa sekarang sedang malam. Kanda pergi menjauh. Tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

.^

**Sweetness, kindness and many more which can give spirit your soul that can repair your destination…**

Lavi berteriak sekencang yang bisa pita suaranya keluarkan. Dia frustasi berat malam ini. Sudah gagal beraksi keren, ketinggalan info orang asing itu, dan dia juga gagal mendapatkan Allen.

Kejadian menyakitkan. Walau pun Lavi sudah tahu dari jauh-jauh hari. Allen tidak memilihnya. Dari dulu Allen sudah memilih Kanda. Tetapi kenapa ini begitu menyesakkan? Padahal dia sudah berlatih untuk siap merasa sakit. _Doushite_? Lavi hanya melihat sekilas bagaimana Allen mencium Kanda. Sekilas… desahan Allen makin membuat Lavi sakit dan sesak. Bukan merasa terangsang seperti yang dirasakan Kanda. Maka dari itu, dia tak kuasa untuk melihat lebih jauh lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHTT! ! !"

Padahal dia sudah latihan berciuman dengan palunya. Latihan berulang-ulang! Arrght. Seharusnya tadi dia masuk ke ruang persalinan dan bergaya keren agar Allen tertarik. Harusnya begitu! Mungkin saja kan itu dapat merubah pikiran Allen?

"SIALAN!"

Lavi berlutut diatas genting yang dingin. Dia berteriak melepas kekesalan. Tak menghiraukan keramaian dibawah sana. Toh, di atas atap sini gelap. Tidak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Dia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"mamah…Lavi gagal dapat pacar lagi… hueeee~~" T~T

Sia-sialah latihan bercumbu dengan palunya selama ini. Latihan yang dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi Allen.

.^

Pagi cerah yang jelas harus bersuka―setelah yakin betul 2 orang korban meninggal itu akuma, maka tak ada yang harus disedihkan lagi. Kejadian kali ini memang agak aneh. Harusnya kan akuma meledak hilang setelah dikalahkan. Tapi mereka malah berdarah-darah layaknya manusia. Ada apa ya? Apakah ada perubahan revolusi baru pada akuma? Atau orang kemarin memberi sesuatu pada akuma sehingga menjadikannya demikian? Tidak tahu.

3 exorchist membungkuk hormat memberi salam perpisahan. Warga penduduk bersorak ―formalitas― sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Mereka tersenyum riang walau pada kenyataannya yang membalas senyuman mereka hanya satu orang dari 3 exorchist. Ya, Allen. Kanda sih jangan ditanya, kalau Lavi… dia masih merasa kalah dan kecewa atas kejadian semalam. Kalah―nyaris total―dari Kanda.

Allen hanya memasang wajah ceria yang super _innocent_. Padahal dia dagdigdug memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Bahkan dia mengatakan itu! Dia menginginkan 'itu' semenjak mereka seranjang! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Arght, dan jika Kanda hanya mengusilinya saja, itu artinya aib telah terbuka. Kanda satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa Allen itu yaoi! Y-A-O-I! Alias tidak normal. Allen sebetulnya stress memikirkan itu. Bagaimana kalau dia bertepuk sebelah tangan? Bagaimanna kalau Kanda tidak serius? Lalu ada apa dengan Lavi? Kenapa dia terlihat aneh? Apakah itu gara-gara dia tahu rahasia Allen yang begitu memalukan? Oh, my god…tidak…

"Kau kenapa, Moyashi?" kata Kanda sedikit kurang peduli. Dia berhenti berjalan dan duduk di bangku dekat mesin minuman.

Allen kaku. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bayangan Kanda mencium dirinya masih berkelabatan kesana kesini. Selalu terbayang tiap kali mendengar suara atau melihat Kanda. Bahkan tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara Kanda, bukan karena mimpi buruknya.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa. Hanya melamun" kata Allen akhirnya. Walau dirinya tahu itu sia-sia. Kanda sudah pasti tahu Allen sedang berbohong. Terlihat jelas dari cara Allen berkata.

"E,eh, Allen chan, mau temani aku tidak?" kata Lavi yang memposisikan dirinya disamping Allen.

Allen sedikit menengadah. Melihat mata Lavi. "kemana?"

Lavi menarik tangan Allen dan membawa dia pergi. Setelah sebelumnya meninta izin dulu kepada Kanda. Sebetulnya Kanda setengah tidak mengizinkan, tapi dari pada mengundang pertanyaan yang tak diinginkan, maka diizinkan saja.

.^

Kanda berjalan santai dengan muka judes seperti pada hari-hari biasanya. Sesekali ujung matanya melirik Allen yang nampak gelisah. Kanda tahu Allen pasti sedang memikirkan kejadian semalam. Hehehe lucu. Nanti dia akan mengerjai Allen lebih dari itu. Tugas kali ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada tugas-tugas sebelumnya. Andai nanti di markas besar mendapat tugas lagi, dia akan menerimanya tanpa babibu lagi asalkan Allen ikut. Manis.

"Kau kenapa, Moyashi?" katanya, berusaha mengeluarkan nada acuh tak acuh. Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting sebetulnya. Kanda kan tahu sendiri alasan Allen seperti itu. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama dan menemukan salah satu kursi di dekat mesin minuman, Kanda pun langsung duduk nyaman di sana. Ini akan membuat Allen merasa bahwa Kanda sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa. Hanya melamun"

Kanda sedikit mendehem kecil menahan tawa. Pasti Si Moyashi terus-terusan kepikiran soal semalam. Lucu. Kalau saja tidak ada Lavi, Kanda akan menggodai Allen lagi sekarang. Huh si baka usagi itu memang selalu menjadi penggangu.

"E,eh, Allen chan, mau temani aku tidak?"

Tuh kan, memang pengganggu. Dia malah mengajak Allen pergi. Tapi Kanda harus tetap memasang wajah kalem dan tidak peduli.

"Yuu chan tunggu di sini ya! Aku dan Allen pergi sebentar. Daa~h!" 3

Bahkan Si merah baka baka baka usagi itu melambai-lambai tangan familiar ke Kanda. Ih jijik. Apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Allen? Wah bahaya. Setahu Kanda, Lavi juga mengincar Allen, kan?

Kanda menyimpan kepalanya disandaran bangku. Melihat langit biru dan awan putih berarak. Seperti permen kapas. Sayangnya Kanda tidak suka yang manis-manis. Angin berhembus. Tercium bau musim panas. Musim yang disukai Allen. Kanda sedikit mendengus, teringat bagaimana wajah Allen kalau kepanasan. Semburat merah merona. Tapi musim panas itu menyebalkan. Karena Kanda akan mudah sekali haus.

"Ugh," sayangnya dia tidak punya uang. Padahal mesin minuman disebelah melambai-lambai.

Crink…

Terdengar suara receh jatuh. Tepat di hadapan mesin minuman. Dilihat oleh Kanda, seorang anak kecil yang tingginya tak lebih dari 80cm sedang menggapai-gapai lubang koin mesin minuman.

Srrklreerr…

Koin yang jatuh tadi berputar mendekat dan diam di dekat kaki Kanda. Kanda memungutnya. Berdiri santai lalu memasukkan koin itu ke dalam lubang koin.

"Kau mau minuman apa?"

Anak itu menengadah dengan pandangan tak percaya. Keringat mengucur di sisi pipinya. Pipinya semu kemerahan karena panas. Sekali lagi, mengingatkan Kanda pada Allen.

"co..co.."

**Tit-tit-tit-tit! **Beberapa tombol ditekan.

**biiiip! Klrek, klontang!**

Sebuah minuman kaleng dingin meluncur dengan mulus dari mesin minuman. Siap membawa kesegaran pada seetiap kerongkongan kering di musim panas.

"Coca~cola" jawab anak sedikit terkesima setelah Kanda mengambil minuman kalengnya.

"Ini," Kanda menyodorkan minuma di tangannya.

"I-itu punya kakak" jawab Si Anak dengan amat sangat polos.

"Tapi pakai uangmu yang jatuh." Kanda membuang pandangan. Anak-anak adalah salah satu yang tidak ia sukai.

"Kakak exorchist ya?" kata anak itu pelan-pelan, masih dalam perasaan tak percaya sekaligus senang meluap-luap.

Kanda tidak menjawab. Berfikir, kenapa anak ini tersenyum padahal Kanda sedang manyun.

"Minuman itu untuk kakak saja!" suara anak itu berubah riang dan naik bebrapa oktaf. Wajahnya sumringah sehingga bintik-bintik mataharinya nampak. "Aku suka exorchist yang menyelamatkan orang-orang."

Tahu apa anak ini? Mereka pikir pekerjaan seperti ini keren ya? Exorchist sama sekali tidak dibayar untuk menyelamatkan jiwa mereka sudah mempertaruhkan nyawa, bayarannya cuma makanan. Tidak keren sama sekali.

"Terimakasih, minumannya." Lantas dibuka minuman tersebut dan terdengar suara desis dari karbon yang berlomba berebut dunia luar.

Anak itu berjenggit menahan nafas. Lalu―masih berwajah riang sumringah― anak itu berbalik dan berlari meneriakan 'mama!'. Sepintas lewat dudut mata tanpa berhenti meneguk cola, Kanda melirik anak tersebut. 'Che! bodoh.' Pikirnya singkat.

Kanda kembali duduk dibangku. Setidaknya dia mendapatkan minuman gratis. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Entah sedang mencari Allen dan Lavi atau mencari baut lehernya yang jatuh. Mereka lama sekali. Dari tadi memang terasa aura tidak enak. Harus diselidiki walaupun malas.

.^

Allen sedikit meronta ketika Lavi menarik tangannya. Sebenarnya Allen sangat tidak suka perlakuan Lavi seperti ini.

"Lavi, tolong lepas!"

"Ah, gomen ne, sakit ya?"

Ya, iya lah sakit! Orang Lavi menggenggam tangan Allen kenceng banget. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Allen mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Pokoknya membawamu jauh-jauh dari Yuu-chan"

**PATS!**

Allen menepis tangan Lavi. Ada rasa tidak suka yang berlebihan ketika Lavi berkata demikian. Rasa yang sulit didefinisikan.

Lavi tertegun. Kaget atas respon Allen. Sebegitukah sukanya Allen kepada Kanda? Sekilas Lavi terkejut. Tapi buru-buru ceria. Dia tak mau Allen tahu bahwa dia menyukai Allen. Allen menganggap Lavi sebagai kakak. Perjanjian yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri dan Allen ketika di awal pertemuan. Dia tak mau Allen kecewa. Kenapa mencintai itu sakit dari pada dicintai?

"Aku ingin pulang," kata Allen. Nadanya marah tapi ditahan. Tidak mau menimbulkan pertikaian. "Aku lelah…"

Lavi sedikit tersenyum. Ia tahu perasaan Allen yang mudah ditebak lewat wajah dan cara Allen berbicara. "Yah… padahal tadinya aku mau beli es krim mocca."

"He? Kita beli es krim dulu, baru pulang!" Allen melarat perkataannya.

.^

**There, you wait me… But, you never see me and we never meet…**

"kemana si Yuu chan?" [=_=] kata Lavi ogah-ogahan.

Sekembalinya Allen dan Lavi, kanda sudah tidak ada ditempat. Tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

"Paling-paling pulang duluan. Kita pulang aja yuk, Allen chan!"

Allen diam. Mungkinkah Kanda pulang duluan? _Bisa jadi! bisa! Mungkin saja! _Allen menguatkan hatinya. _Lagi pula,Kanda pasti bosan sendirian dan dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Ya, pasti begitu_!

"Ya, ayo." Jawab Allen pasrah. Mereka pun lekas pulang.

.^

Dia berdiri menjaga keseimbangan di atas batang pohon yang lembab dan licin. Dia tak bisa menahan tawa melihat 2 orang exorchist dibawahnya. Main petak umpet biasa seperti ini, bisa menghiburnya juga. Padahal, apanya yag lucu coba?

"ayo, temukan teman kalian…." Katanya pelan-pelan.

Dia terkekeh. Jubahnya menari-nari sealunan angin dan gesekan daun-daun hijau. Ada bercak-bercak merah kering dan ada juga bercak merah basah di jubah kumalnya. Warna merah itu menetes ke batang pohon. Merah bau amis. Entah itu cat, atau mungkin….darah?

.^

Bulan purnama nampak menggantikan matahari yang sudah lelah berdiri seharian penuh. Hawa musim panas terasa. Serangga-serangga bernyanyi menurut bidang music masing-masing. Allen melamun, menatap lurus hamparan udara kosong sambil bertopang dagu. Membiarkan angin malam musim panas membelainya. Menembus masuk ke kamar. Sementara pemilik kamar sedang di beranda.

Hawa panas membuat Allen melepaskan _coat _exorchist dan tinggallah kaos dan celana pendek.

Kanda belum datang. Padahal sudah malam. Kira-kira kemana dulu ya? Apakah dia mencari Allen? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Mungkin bermain. Dengan siapa? Tidak tahu. Dimana ya dia?

"Allen chan~"

Allen sedikit terkesiap begitu Lavi membisikkan namanya secara tiba-tiba. Kaget betul dan sempat kecewa. Dikiranya itu adalah suara Kanda . Allen merindukan bisikan Kanda waktu itu. Ketika tahu bahwa itu Lavi, dia kecewa berat.

"Kau kenapa? Ngelamunin si Yuu chan? Hahaha orang kayak dia dilamunin. Kalau mau ngelamunin orang, lamunin aku aja…" katanya narsis-narsisan

"Diam, Lavi!" Allen membalas lemas. Tanda tidak sedang ingin bercanda. "bagaimana kalau dia diserang akuma?"

"menurutku tidak. Memangnya kau merasakan aura akuma waktu itu?"

"mm, tidak sih. Tapi bisa jadi. Sama seperti waktu di desa itu."

Lavi ikut terdiam. Memandang arah yang sama dengan Allen. "Dia punya mugen. Pokoknya dia lebih hebat dari ku. Akuma pasti takut dengan hanya melihat muka si yuu chan. Hhe"

"Apa?" kata Allen tiba-tiba menyela Lavi "apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Lavi?"

Lavi menaikkan sebelah alis. Sedikit mengerutkan kening. "he?"

"Kanda…setiap malam dia selalu mengoceh soal ku dan kau. Ada apa diantara kalian?"

Lavi tertegun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lipatan tangan diatas pagar pengaman beranda lantai 2. Membiarkan semilir angin malam menyentuh rambut merahnya.

"Kau pikir, Kanda ada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, Lavi…" Allen berhenti bicara. Situasi terasa canggung mendadak. Ada sebuah perasaan dihati Allen yang berkecamuk. Rindu, khawatir, dan marah.

"ini rahasia. Dimarkas besar, hanya kau yang tak boleh mengetahui hal ini. Semuanya tahu, kecuali kau. Hanya kau. Bahkan pelayan markas besar tahu. Hanya karena aku menyukai mu, maka aku katakan," kata Lavi datar. Nadanya mencitrakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. " yuu chan, tidak akan pulang, Allen chan"

.^

**Huaaaaa GAGAL! yang ini gk banget! Gk rameee~~ gk ada rated M nya pula! saya selaku author, merasa gagal TToTT tolong kritik dan saran melalui ripyu m[_ _]m**

**Soal kegagalan chap ni, maapkan sayah! tapi sayah orangnya tukang maksa, jadi saya paksain ni chepie terbit.**

**Ripyuripyuripyu~**


	3. Serpihan Luka

Saya umumkan, judul fict kedua saya diganti! Dari **Kanda, I Love You! **Menjadi **I Love K! **ada yang keberatan? Sayangnya keputusan saya ini **bisa **diganggu gugat. Bila ada yang keberatan…bila ada…lebih baik tidak ada yang keberatan, karena jika ada yang keberatan, saya tidak akan menggantinya (_ _") *mengalah demi reader*

xxx **I Love K **xxx

xxx **Chapter 3 : Serpihan Luka** xxx

xxx **Rouri Kohan** xxx

xxx** I Love K** xxx

.

"…Yu Chan, tidak akan pulang, Allen Chan…"

Allen terhenyak. Entah henyakan macam apa. Apakah itu kaget, marah, kesal, sedih atau bahkan…takut? Hatinya bergetar. Kalimat Lavi merupakan mantra terlarang yang membekukan hati Allen.

"A-ap….hahahaha" Allen tertawa hampa. Sempat dia percaya kata-kata Lavi, tetapi buru-buru ia hilangkan pikiran keseriusannya. Beberapa kali dia menggeleng tak berarti―sekedar membuang pikiran. Memandang samar ke bawah sana yang gelap gulita. Jalan setapak yang diterangi lampu jalan alakadar dan terang rembulan yang tak seberapa terang. Lavi memunggungi Allen. Mungkin usahanya percuma.

"Apakah nadaku terdengar bercanda? Atau raut muka ku sedang melucu?" Tanya Lavi sekaligus meyakinkan. Allen menoleh enggan. Lagi-lagi terasa canggung. Ya, meski Allen tidak bisa melihat kedua bola mata Lavi, tetapi tersorot jelas keseriusan yang amat sangat.

"La-lavi…"

Lavi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Barulah rasa percaya kembali singgah di hati Allen. "Lavi," Allen meraih pundak Lavi. Berusaha menariknya dan melihat wajah keseriusan Lavi yang tersembunyi di gelap malam. Di mata Lavi, Allen melihat melihat serpihan batu zamrud. memandangnya lekat-lekat seakan mengiris setiap bagian mata Lavi dan mengatakan padanya pernyataan ini menyakitkan seperti menginjak serpihan kaca.

"Apa?"Suara Lavi terdengar lemas. Putus asa dalam meyakinkan Allen atau mungkin tak rela melihat wajah kecewa Allen karena Kanda.

Lavi pun berbalik menghadap Allen dengan kepalanya yang masih menunduk dan sama sekali Allen tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"K-kau.. seriu-"

"_APRIL FOOL_!" raut wajah Lavi berubah total. Mendadak riang gembira dengan deretan gigi putih. Hati Allen mencelos. Dia sudah benar-benar serius lho…

"hehehe kau lupa ya sekarang april fool? Seluruh orang juga tahu, kan? Bahkan pelayan juga." Lavi tersenyum lebar. Berusaha mengajak bercanda. Namun yang diajak malah berekspresi lain. Allen membuang muka tanda kesal.

"tidak lucu" komentar Allen singkat.

"Lalu yang lucu apa?" Kata Lavi sedikit menggoda mendekati Allen. Perlahan-lahan hidungnya menyusuri lekuk leher Allen. Tangan Lavi meraba-raba ke sekitar pinggang Allen dan…

"Apakah kau pikir Lucu jika aku…" Lavi berbisik menggoda.

Allen terkesiap. Teringat kejadiannya bersama Kanda. Apakah….apakah…APAKAH? APAKAH APA? Entah. Kepala Allen dipenuhi panic sebelum dipenuhi hal lain yang lebih penting. Mungkinkah Lavi melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kanda? Atau lebih dari itu? Glek!

"INI TIDAK LUCU, LAVI!" Allen membentak lantang. Mengagetkan Lavi dan memberi rasa sakit yang selalu tercipta ketika Allen bersama Kanda.

"Apa kau pikir lucu membuatku khawatir dengan lelucun _april fool_ mu yang sangat tolol, huh? Apa kau tidak mengerti rasa khawatirku? Apa kau pikir aku tidak serius?"

Hati Lavi mencelos. Allen marah karena Lavi mempermainkannya, permainan yang melibatkan Yuu Kanda. Respon Allen telah memberikan jawaban yang sangat pasti kepada Lavi. Hati Allen hanya untuk satu orang, yaitu Kanda. Ini menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkannya lagi, Lavi terlalu berharap lebih. Dari perasaan berkecamuk ini, Lavi melakukan tindakan diluar logikanya.

"Ayo, tertawa Allen Chan…" Kata Lavi setengah mendesah. Menyudutkan Allen, memaksa bocah berambut putih ini masuk ke kamar dan terpojok di salah satu sudut kamar.

"Kau.." geram Allen ringan. Kepalanya diisi antara marah dan ingin menghajar Lavi. Namun, dia tetap menahan. Lavi sudah seperti sosok kakak baginya. Tetapi bukankah Lavi dan Allen memang mengikat janji untuk menjadi adik-kakak? Dalam sekali helan nafas berat, Allen membuang semua amarahnya. Sementara Lavi terus-terusan mendesak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Allen.

"Ha-ha-ha…" Allen tertawa hati-hati. Lavi dihadapannya tidak seperti Lavi yang biasanya. Lavi yang kocak dan enjoy. Yang ini seperti…seperti termakan….dimakan nafsu!

"La-Lavi, aku sudah tertawa. Jadi, tolong hentikan gurauanmu." Allen menekan dada bidang Lavi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menjaga jarak diantara mereka. Tetapi Lavi malah terus menekan dan menekan sehingga jarak yang dipertahankan Allen sirna.

"Aku belum bergurau, sayang…."

Postur tubuh yang memang lebih jangkung dari Allen, memudahkan Lavi mengincar bibir kecil Allen. Tetapi Lavi tidak mengecupnya ketika bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"E-eh, Lavi, kita kan…kita kan sejenis…" Alasan tak seberapa penting pun dilontarkan Allen. Padahal jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Mengingat dia memang tidak normal, penyuka sesama. Eh, bukan berarti dia suka kepada Lavi! Tetapi, hormone adrenalinnya lah yang paling jujur untuk memicu jantung.

"hah? Memangnya penting?"

Sedikit gigitan di cuping. Itu sudah cukup membuat Allen bergidik dan darahnya mendesir hangat. Dalam hitungan se-per sekian detik akal sehatnya hilang. Nafas Allen memburu seiring rangsangan Lavi.

Allen kembali mendorong Lavi. Dorongan yang…ah! Formalitas. Masa kau menyerah tanpa ada perlawanan? Setidaknya ada sedikit penolakan kan? Ini kan judulnya 'di-per-ko-sa'. Lavi yang levelnya bisa dibilang _expert_ tentu saja mengetahui tindak-tanduk Allen yang begini. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Lavi menggerayangi paha dalam Allen, melingkar, merayap, sedikit mencubit yang pada akhirnya membuat sebelah kaki Allen terangkat. Rona merah terlihat di pipi bocah berambut putih ini. Kau-tahu-artinya-apa. Dengan gesekan kecil di pangkal paha Allen yang dibuat Lavi, Allen pun tumbang. Jatuh terkulai dalam pelukan Lavi. Otaknya habis dimakan nafsu.

Seberapa pun Allen berusaha berontak, tubuh ini tidak mau patuh. Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa pertahanannya mudah sekali di bobol?

"Kau pikir ini lucu?" Lavi berbisik sensual di telinga Allen.

"Aaaa~hhhh…Laviii…" Allen mendesah manja. Merangkul leher Lavi dan menariknya mendekat. Bibir Allen mengkerucut manis. Tanda minta sesuatu. Sumpah, Allen sama sekali tak berfikir akan melakukan ini kepada Lavi. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja

Lavi sukses besar. Tidak sia-sia dia melakukan hal konyol berlatih bercumbu bersama palu setianya. Mereka makin mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat. Allen makin menarik kepala Lavi, tetapi Lavi sedikti menahan―tak ingin buru-buru. Dia menambah gesekan di selangkan Allen yang tentu saja membuat Allen mendesah keenakan. Mulut Lavi terbuka, menjilat bibir merah muda Allen dengan ujung lidahnya.

**SRING!**

Angin ringan berhembus cepat di sebelah kuping mereka. Beberapa helai rambut merah Lavi terbang bebas lemah gemulai menuju daratan landas marmer dingin. Pedang putih mengkilau menancap kuat tepat disamping telinga Allen. Nyaris melukainya.

"Sentuh sekali lagi, kau mati!" sebuah suara marah menggeram tak karuan. Serak, juga bulat. Sempat terdengar asing untuk beberapa detik. Tetapi setelahnya dapat ditebak, tentu dia yang melempar pedang. Mata Allen terbelalak melihat orang yang berdiri kesal di depan pintu. Sedangkan Lavi tanpa berbalik badan pun tahu siapa itu. Bukannya berhenti, malah makin nakal, Lavi terus melanjutkan misinya. Mood Allen sih sudah pasti hilang dan benar-benar berontak. Allen menjerit-jerit tak jelas dalam rangka pemberontakannya.

"Kau memilih mati?" Geram orang disebrang sana sekali lagi.

"Jadi kau masih hidup?" tukas Lavi membalikkan serangan kata-kata. Tubuhnya berbalik melepaskan Allen, berdiri gagah menghadap si Penantang. Mata hijau zamrudnya sekilas melirik ke arah lain. Entah apa maksudnya, mungkin memancing kemarahan lawan. Sementara itu, perlahan-lahan Allen merosot duduk tak berdaya dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Hatinya ketakutan seakan telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar tak termaafkan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih sopan. Ini ruanganku." Kata orang di sebrang sana yang masih menggeram meski geramannya mengecil, tanda dia sedang berusaha untuk tidak meledak.

Lavi melangkah santai keluar kamar melewati pemilik asli dari kamar ini. Gayanya berjalan sangat tenang. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tentu itu merupakan undangan kemarahan untuk si Pemilik Kamar Asli. Dalam gerakan gesit, kerah baju Lavi dicengkram dan jotosan mantap sukses memberinya _make up_ biru-ungu.

"Apa masalahmu, kawan?" Lavi bertanya setengah memaksa melepaskan cengkraman kuat di lehernya. Pipinya berdenyut-denyut. Hahhh…beberapa hari ke depan pasti bengkak dan harus dikompres.

"Masalah? Kau bilang MASALAH? Errr…"

"Ya! APA MASALAHMU? Kau menganggap DIRIMU SENDIRI NORMAL 'KAN?" Lavi mebentak kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa kata-kata pamit seusai bertamu. Dia merelakan syal kesayangannya sedikit robek dan tak elastis lagi gara-gara memaksa lepas dari cengkraman tangan panjang itu.

Kedua tangan panjang itu melemas setelah mengejang hebat. Padahal yang dilakukanya tidak seberapa. Dibantingnya pintu kamar sampai kedua engsel nyaris lepas. Allen sedikit terhentak begitu mendengar bantingan pintu yang menggetarkan ruangan. Debu langit-langit jatuh menghujani seluruh arena lantai termasuk barang-barang diatasnya. Masih ada perasaan kesal di hati orang ini. Tadi bukanlah pertengkaran hebat, namun cukup memberikan perang batin.

"K-kanda…" Allen memanggil takut-takut. Suaranya bergetar seperti orang yang tingggal di kutub utara tanpa mantel tebal.

Kanda tak berbalik atau bahkan melirik Allen. Hati Allen mencelos sakit bak ditusuk jarum. Bukan karena tidak menyahut, tetapi karena Kanda membuang muka. Di sini nampak seperti Allen lah biang kerok dari segala persoalan.

"Apakah kau pikir, kau masih pantas menumpang tidur di kamarku? Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamar Baka Usagi saja? Kau kan pacarnya."

Apa? Apa yang harus dikatakan Allen? Apakah Kanda serius menganggap Allen sebagai pacar Lavi? Tetapi bukan kah tadi Kanda melarang Lavi menyentuhnya? Yang artinya Kanda tak rela bila Allen di sentuh oleh orang lain. Erght! Jika ini awal dari pertengkaran baru, maka salah paham adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan.

"Ke-kenapa…kenapa kau…" Suara gemetar Allen putus-putus. Masih ketakutan dan kesal ingin cepat-cepat menjelaskan salah paham. "…berkata…begitu?"

"jangan ber_acting_. Aku tidak suka sifat polos mu." Jawab Kanda lancar. "kau pikir aku tidak lihat?"

Besitan-besitan kejadian tadi pun merobek seluruh pikiran Allen. Seharusnya dia benar-benar menolak Lavi! Kenapa dia menjadi budak nafsu? Boleh kah dia memutar waktu kembali dan memperbaikinya? Baka Allen! Bagaimana pun juga, ini memang salahnya. Dia tidak bisa berusaha mengelak.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Allen lekas pergi. Jari-jari mungilnya bergetar hebat menahan rasa takut dari rasa bersalah. Berusaha melewati Kanda tanpa menatap mata pria tampan menakutkan ini. Masa bodo soal salah paham. Selesaikan nanti saja ketika kondisi tak lagi dikendalikan emosi.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Kanda tiba-tiba sebelum Allen membuka pintu dan benar-benar keluar.

Allen yang ditanya begitu tentu saja bingung. Bukankah tadi dia diusir?

"mak-maksudmu?" Allen berbalik. Berusaha terdengar dan bersikap biasa tanpa menatap lurus ke mata Kanda.

"Mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Kanda sekali lagi lebih ketus dari yang pertama.

"ke kamar," Allen menjawab ragu-ragu. Beberapa lama dia diam berfikir. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "ke kamarku. Mungkin sudah selesai."

"Selesai? Khe!" Kanda mendengus mengejek. Dinding kamar Allen baru dibuat tadi siang dan dengan cepatnya selesai malam ini? Huaow…akselerasi yang sangat cepat.

Allen menyesali dirinya yang masih berusaha membela diri. Padahal seharusnya tadi dia bilang akan pergi ke kamar Lavi. Jika Kanda sudah menganggap Allen sebagai pacar Lavi, ya sudah lah! Biarkan dia bertindak semaunya.

"Kembali." Kata Kanda singkat. Dia bergegas mengambil pedangnya yang menancap di dinding. Membersihkannya secara asal-asalan lalu menyimpannya baik-baik setelah dimasukkan ke sarungnya.

Allen tetap diam di tempat. Dia ragu dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Aku harap kau tidak membuat kekacauan di kamarku. Apa lagi jika 'kekacauan' yang kau buat itu bersama Baka Usagi." Kanda melepaskan seluruh aksesorisnya. Membuangnya sembarangan ke atas kasur. "aku mandi dulu. Kau boleh tidur duluan."

He? Hanya itu? Tadi marah-marah, sekarang bersikap biasa. Apakah ini artinya Kanda sudah tak marah lagi? Atau dia sedang sakit? Entah. Pokoknya Allen selamat untuk hari ini dan dia sangat bersyukur. Tapi,hmm…disuruh tidur? Allen mungkin tak akan tidur.

~judul alay~

**SHAAA….**

Kanda membiarkan dirinya basah dihujam ribuan tetes air. Dia tetap membiarkan dirinya begitu meski mandinya telah usai. Tak dihiraukannya seberapa banyak darah yang mengalir. Menurutnya, dia sedang butuh pendinginan otak dari pada nanti dia harus melukai Allen karena perasaan egois.

Tantangan hari ini cukup merepotkan. Mulai di culik oleh orang aneh sampai masalah Allen. Ya, tadi siang dia culik oleh orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengganggu acara persalinan kemarin. Tadinya dia pikir, dia tidak akan kembali pulang dengan selamat. Sama halnya dengan yang dipikirkan seisi markas besar. Tetapi keajaiban berkata lain.

.

"Terimakasih, minumannya." Lantas dibuka minuman tersebut dan terdengar suara desis dari karbon yang berlomba berebut dunia luar.

Anak itu berjenggit menahan nafas. Lalu―masih berwajah riang sumringah― anak itu berbalik dan berlari meneriakan 'mama!'. Sepintas lewat dudut mata tanpa berhenti meneguk cola, Kanda melirik anak tersebut. 'Che! bodoh.' Pikirnya singkat.

Kanda kembali duduk dibangku. Setidaknya dia mendapatkan minuman gratis. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Entah sedang mencari Allen dan Lavi atau mencari baut lehernya yang jatuh.

"Lama!" dia mulai menggerutu dan mengumpat kesal. Tanpa sadar kaleng kosong digenggamnya kuat-kuat sampai bengkok. Begitu kaleng mengempis dan tak bisa digenggam lagi, baru lah dia lempar ke tong sampah.

"Menunggu? Huh, pasti bosan." Celetuk suara asing. Terdengar dekat sekali dari posisi Kanda duduk.

Kanda membuang nafas dalam-dalam. Baru saja anak menyusahkan pergi, sekarang anak yang lebih menyusahkan datang. "Tidak pegal dari tadi berdiri di situ?" Kanda menengadah. Memicingkan mata agar mampu melihat di balik lebatnya dedaunan yang disoroti cahaya matahari.

"Mungkin aku keturunan tupai. Khekhekhe" kata orang asing itu setelah melompat turun ke hadapan Kanda, menampakkan sosok langsingnya. Tingginya hampir setinggi Allen, berjubah coklat lusuh dengan penutup kepala dan cara berjalannya agak bungkuk serta merta langkah goyah bak orang mabuk.

Kanda membuang pandangan enggan menghadapi anak di hadapannya. "Cepat pulang. Nanti kesorean di jalan. Kau tidak takut dimarahi Paman?"

"malahan aku disuruh Paman menemui mu. Lupa ya sekarang hari apa?"

Kanda benar-benar kehilangan seluruh _mood_nya. Paman dari anak ini memang tidak terlalu menjengkelkan, tapi bila di sepanjang perjalanan ada anak ini, rasanya lebih baik menolak ajakan.

"Nyaris lupa." Kanda beringsut dari sandaran nyamannya. Mulai melangkah pergi tanpa tahu pasti kemana tujuannya.

"He? Mau kemana?"

Kanda tak menjawab. Terus bersikap keras kepala.

"Mau cara _medium_ atau _hard_?" tawar orang asing yang dari tadi belum memperkenalkan dirinya ini.

Otomatis Kanda berhenti dan menoleh tak suka. "Berani menantang orang yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari mu, he?"

"Kemarin aku menantang orang yang lebih tua 24 tahun dariku. Khekhekhe." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum menampakan seringai dengan deretan gigi-gigi runcing.

"Dandan dulu! Bersihkan tubuh dan jangan lupa gosok gigi. Baru kau boleh bertarung melawanku." Kanda kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

**SRING!**

Sebuah tebasan meluncur mulus disamping Kanda. Bila tadi dia tak menghindar, pasti sebelah lengannya sudah hilang.

"Oops, maaf…tidak sengaja." Kata orang ini tanpa memasang muka bersalah malah tersenyum riang. Sebuah pedang panjang ada pada kedua genggamannya. Pedang yang nampak terlalu besar dan berat untuk ukuran dirinya. "Baru pertama kali menggunakan pedang." Tambahnya tanpa merasa malu.

Kanda diam sambil mengerutkan kening. Rupanya Kanda kebal terhadap 'pancingan' macam tadi. Tentu dia memilih cuek dari pada mericuhkan hal sepele karena Kanda tahu yang diinginkan bocah ini memang kericuhan.

**Krek…kreeeek…..sreeek!**

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah robekan di tempat bekas si bocah tadi menebas. Robekan panjang yang tidak seberapa lebar. Terlihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya biru dan bintik-bintik kuning seperti kunang-kunang di dalam sana.

"Silahkan masuk," katanya mempersilahkan sopan.

Kanda malah kembali berbalik berjalan meninggalkannya. Merasa tak dianggap dan usahanya gagal, si bocah berlari tanpa menimbulkan suara. Menjambak rambut panjang Kanda dan menorehkan luka di beberapa bagian tubuh Kanda sebelum pria berambut panjang itu bisa menghindarinya.

"Kau lupa aku?" katanya sambil menengadahkan kepala lalu membuka penutup kepalanya. "Kemarin aku Cuma pakai penutup kepala. Masa kau langsung lupa"

Ah, Kanda terhenyak kaget. Jadi ini orang yang sama dengan orang yang didebatkannya dengan Allen kemarin malam. Pantas saja waktu itu Allen sulit mengidentifikasinya. Jika Kanda tahu dari awal orang itu adalah orang ini, dia pasti sudah menghabisinya dengan mudah.

Beberapa saat mata mereka saling bertukar tatap. Mata hitam yang Kanda tak bisa temukan pupil pada anak ini selayaknya yang dimiliki manusia. Bulatan matanya hitam total dan jika tidak ada cahaya, mata ini Nampak seolah buta.

"cih, sialan! Kau rupanya…" Kata Kanda seraya menebaskan pedangnya ke perut orang ini. Sayang, tebasannya kalah cepat dengan gerak si orang asing. "Aku tidak ingat kau bisa berkelahi dengan benar, Kohan adikku" dan dalam hati berkata : cepat sekali anak ini tumbuh. Bagi Kanda, Kohan tumbuh sangat pesat dengan perubahan tinggi yang drastis.

"khekhekhe paman mengajariku banyak hal setelah _kakak_ pergi."

Kanda menghela nafas lelah. Pertemuan dengan adik angkat memberikan perasaan yang tak nyaman dan mengingatkannya kepada kenangan manis sekaligus pahit yang tak ingin sekaligus ingin dilupakan. Terlebih bicara dengan anak ini tidak bisa pakai cara lembut. Sangat merepotkan.

Kanda dan Kohan, pasangan adik-kakak tanpa hubungan darah, memang jarang sekali akur. Kohan yang menderita kelainan jiwa dan Kanda yang temperamental tentu tidak bisa akur dengan sangat mudah.

"Paman ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Kanda membereskan pakaiannya. "Untuk apa? Aku sudah tidak punya urusan apa-apa lagi dengannya."

"Kau yakin? Aku pikir kau masih mempunyai perasaan kepadanya. Kau tidak akan menyesal kan telah menolak ajakannya? Belum tentu kesempatan emas datang dua kali lho.."

"Haahh…aku sudah punya pacar lagi." Jawab Kanda ketus.

"ooow, paman pasti kecewa." Katanya sambil setengah tersenyum. "setiap hari dia selalu menceritakan kisah kalian berdua kepadaku." Kali ini suara Kohan terdengar tenang. Dia berjalan santai melewati Kanda untuk duduk di bangku dekat mesin minuman.

"ada banyak hal yang terjadi setelah kakak pergi." Katanya lagi terdengar seperti manusia normal yang cukup membuat Kanda kaget. Ini tidak seperti Kohan yang dikenalnya dulu.

Kanda ikut duduk di sebelah Kohan. Memperhatikan ada banyak perubahan pada diri Kohan setelah kurang lebih 5 tahun tak bertemu. Kohan memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak sebanyak 2 kali. Hal yang langka sekali terjadi. Kini Kohan makin terlihat seperti manusia perempuan normal dengan rambut abu-abu panjangnya. Tubuh tinggi langsing juga sangat mendukung. Hanya saja pakaian dan dandanannya tidak bisa di toleransi.

"Kau aneh sekali. Apa yang paman lakukan padamu, huh? Sampai-sampai kau hampir berubah total begini. Dari Kohan yang seperti binatang buas menjadi Kohan remaja yang nampak normal pada umumnya."

"hahaha yang jelas dia tidak memberiku 'ini dan itu' seperti padamu. Hahahha"

"apa maksudmu?" tatapan Kanda berubah total begitu mendengar kalimat Kohan yang jelas mengarah kemana.

"Lihat ini, kak!" katanya sembari memperlihatkan _tattoo_ hitam di sekitar pipi kiri dan di sekitar leher yang seolah-olah membelit. Kanda memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Ini segel. Selama _tattoo_ ini bekerja dengan baik, aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan normal selain kepada paman." Jelasnya lagi. "Maaf tadi aku sengaja melukai kakak, hhehe"

Kohan benar-benar berubah. Bahkan dia tahu bagaimana harus meminta maaf.

"Paman yang buatkan." Tambah Kohan.

"Jadi, dia sudah seperti ayahmu ya?"

"kenapa? Kakak cemburu? Hahahaha tenang saja, aku tidak punya perasan apa-apa kepadanya. Masih ada banyak kesempatan jika kakak ingin menjadi pacarnya lagi. Hahaha"

"k-kau!" kanda tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Entah karena dia memang masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap orang yang dia sebut paman, atau…entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Aku ingin balas budi kepada paman. Dia yang merawatku selama ini dan membesarkanku sampai seperti ini. Jika kakak dan paman tidak menemukanku, mungkin aku hidup tak jauh beda dengan hewan buas, atau parahnya lagi tak bertahan hidup lebih dari sekarang." Kata-kata Kohan terdengar pilu. Menandakan dia bersungguh-sungguh. Satu lagi perubahan Kohan yang Kanda rasakan; Kohan lebih mengerti perasaan dan lebih dewasa.

"Sebenarnya paman tidak memintaku membawa kakak padanya. Ini semua ku lakukan atas dasar keinginanku sendiri. Aku harap kakak mengerti."

"khe? Kau merindukan ku? Hahahaha"

Ya, Kanda tertawa lepas. Tawa yang siapapun di markas besar tidak pernah melihatnya, dan sepertinya Kanda tertawa di bagian yang salah. Buktinya, Kohan sama sekali tidak balas tertawa malah member tatapan menuntut seolah berkata : tidak-ada-yang-lucu!

"Ehm," kanda berdehem sekedar mentralkan suaranya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?"

"Kakak kan tahu,dari awal keberadaanku tidak diinginkan bagi aliansi penganut agama. Paman melindungiku sampai dia terluka parah."

Waktu itu hati Kanda mencelos ringan. Teringat masa lalu dimana Kanda pernah merawat Kohan yang masih bayi bersama paman yang waktu itu menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka merawat Kohan seperti anak mereka sendiri. Sampai Kanda berharap ingin mengangkat Kohan sebagai anaknya, bukan adik. Mungkin paman melihat kenangan bersama Kanda dalam diri Kohan sehingga paman tak sanggup melihat Kohan terluka.

"Bukankah, kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dengan membunuh mereka semua?" Tanya Kanda berusaha mengusir pikiran baiknya.

"Justru paman tak mau aku melakukan itu. Bila ku lakukan, orang-orang agamis malah akan makin membenciku. Aku kan percampuran antara manusia dan akuma." Katanya dengan seulas senyum menghias.

"Jangan tersenyum ketika kau merasa sedih." Tindas Kanda meredupkan senyum ceria Kohan.

"Jadi, aku harap kakak mengerti. Paman memang tidak pernah berkata merindukanmu atau ingin bertemu dengan kakak, tapi aku tahu kebenaran di balik itu. Nah,kak, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa membunuh kakak selama paman masih hidup. Sampai jumpa!" Kohan salam pamit dan melompat pergi entah kemana bersamaan dengan robekan portal yang kembali menutup. Sementara itu, Kanda tetap duduk merenung. Dari dulu Kohan terobsesi membunuhnya. Tapi usahanya terus-terusan gagal berkat adanya paman. Kali ini pun sama, karena alasan yang sama dia selamat lagi.

Begitu Kanda bangkit berdiri, sekumpulan orang berjubah putih plat emas datang menghampiri Kanda yang Kanda langsung ketahui siapa dan apa tujuan mereka.

"Apakah kau melihat seorang anak perempuan setinggi ini, memakai jubah dan penutup kepala warna coklat lewat sini?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Kanda menggeleng kepala ringan seraya berlalu pergi.

.

Kanda mematikan kran shower. Mengambil handuk dan lekas mengeringkan badan. Mengingat kejadian siang tadi memberikannya sedikit perasaan menyesal. Sebab setelah Kanda menolong Kohan dengan tak menjawab pertanyaan pendeta-pendeta tersebut, Kohan datang kembali padanya. Menyekapnya selama hampir setengah hari lalu mencoba 'bermain-main' kematian dengannya. Kohan adik yang gila. Mungkin Kohan tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih kepada paman, tapi nampaknya tidak kepada Kanda yang juga pernah merawat Kohan.

Namun seperti yang dipikirkan Kanda, Kohan berubah. Tadi siang, Kohan tidak benar-benar ingin membunuh Kanda. Semua serangan Kohan mudah dibaca seolah mewakili kalimat yang rasanya tak mungkin seorang Kohan ucapkan. Kalimat yang memohon agar Kanda mau pergi bersamanya menemui "paman" mereka berdua.

Kanda masih mempertimbangkan permohonan Kohan untuk menemui mantan kekasih yang sedang terluka parah. Mungkin dia akan datang untuk menjenguk sebentar. Dia melakukannya bukan demi Kohan, tetapi demi orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian.

"Ahh…baka!" gumamnya kesal ketika ingatan masa lalu menyeruak masuk dalam pikiran tanpa seizin kehendaknya. Merusak sel-sel otak didalamnya sehingga gejolak hormone endorfin meningkat.

.

Setelah membereskan pakaian Kanda, Allen menutup jendela beranda kamar. Menatap pilu dunia gelap di luar sana dan bertanya : kemana saja Kanda pergi tadi siang? Namun Allen tak hiraukan lama-lama. Segera dia menutup gorden dan hendak pergi ke tempat tidur. Sebelum dia mencapai tempat tidur, Kanda sudah berada di sana dengan keadaan setengah telanjang.

"kau melawan akuma tadi siang?" Tanya Allen ketika matanya menemukan beberapa luka di sekitar tubuh terutama tangan sampai bahu kanan Kanda.

"Tidak. Aku bertemu dengan orang aneh penghisap darah yang kita temukan kemarin malam."

"Oh." Jawab Allen singkat. Dia tak berani berfikir lain-lain atau bertanya lebih lanjut seputar _lawan_. Perasaannya masih kacau dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jangan dulu pakai baju!" larang Allen ketika Kanda baru saja mengambil kaos dari lemari.

"Kemari," ajaknya duduk di atas kasur sementara dia pergi sebentar untuk mengambil kotak P3K.

"Kau tidak boleh membiarkan luka. Jika infeksi, nanti bisa berbahaya." Jelasnya sambil membalut luka Kanda.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan-"

"tidak boleh!" potong Allen sebelum Kanda menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Lebih baik kau berhenti menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyembuhkan luka. Itu lebih berbahaya." Allen mengetahui efek negative dari penggunaan penyembuhan luka.

Allen kembali menyimpan kotak P3K ke asalnya setelah selesai.

"apa urusannya denganmu? Terlalu lama terluka itu merepotkan."

"pokoknya tidak boleh!" bentak Allen bersi keras. Dia lekas membuntal dirinya dengan selimut dan membelakangi Kanda. "oyasumi!" katanya lagi agak ketus membuat Kanda sedikit tersenyum geli.

"Kau pergi kemana siang tadi?" Tanya Allen tiba-tiba. Nadanya ketus membuat Kanda yakin Allen serius. Mood menjahili Allen pun hilang di hati Kanda. Dia teringat sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingat.

"Jangan membuat orang lain khawatir." Lanjut Allen. "Apalagi pulang dengan kondisi terluka."

Kanda duduk di samping Allen, memberikan jarak di antara mereka dan memberikan sedikit rasa kecewa tersendiri kepada Allen.

Kini, mereka berdua bergelut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Kanda bimbang antara pergi dan tidak pergi mengunjungi mantan kekasihnya. Jika dia pergi, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke markas besar. Sedangkan Allen, dia sibuk memikirkan apakah Kanda benar-benar beranggapan bahwa dia dan Lavi terikat dalam satu hubungan special atau tidak.

**KUSHAA…**

Allen bangun berdiri menyingkapkan selimut. Beranjak dari kasur dan meninggalkan Kanda menuju pintu sebelum kalimat Kanda menghentikannya. Ini keputusannya karena Kanda tak memberi respon apapun tentang penolakan anggapan Allen berpacaran dengan Lavi.

"Mau kemana kau? Hei! Allen!"

"Ke kamar pacarku," jawab Allen sambil berlalau pergi.

Mau tak mau Kanda turun dari ranjang dan ikut berlari mengejar Allen sebelum pria berambut putih tersebut berhasil meraih kamar orang yang dia sebut pacar.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana!" Seru Kanda ketika dia berhasil menarik pergelangan tangan Allen dan merapatkan si badan mungil ke dinding. "Aku tak mengizinkanmu," desisnya setengah kesal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Allen ketus diantara deru nafas tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari.

"alasan yang sama seperti kau melarangku menggunakan tenaga penyembuhan." Jawab Kanda yakin meski dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dia katakan.

"Kau tidak punya hak melarangku. Aku pacar Lavi!" Bentak Allen sampai membuat Kanda takut bisa membangunkan yang lainnya.

Tanpa sadar, Kanda mencengkram kuat-kuat pergelangan tangan Allen sampai pemuda berambut putih ini meringis kesakitan. Kanda tak suka ketika Allen mengatakan dengan tegas tanpa keraguan pada kalimat terakhir. Namun Kanda tak menyadari ada ekspresi yang menjelaskan kebohongan di balik ketegasan Allen. Deru nafas yang tak biasa, deru nafas melawan isak tangis.

"Apapun motifmu, tak ku izinkan!" desisnya lagi. Kali ini disertai tindakan kasar yang menarik Allen kembali ke kamar.

Di kuncinya pintu lalu dibuang jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Allen. Allen sendiri sengaja dibanting oleh Kanda ke kasur. Kemudian Kanda menekan tubuh mungil Allen dengan badannya, menguncinya agar tak pergi kemana-mana.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh orang yang bukan hakmu, Yuu Kanda." Allen balik mendesis kesal.

"erght!" Kanda kembali bangkit. Mengambil kunci yang tadi ia buang. "Ini! Pergi kau ke kamarnya! Jangan lagi tidur di sini!"

".._hik…hik.."_

Kanda membelakangi Allen. Menyembunyikan wajah frustasi sementara sebelah tangannya tak berhenti mengurut kening, berharap rasa kesal di otaknya sedikit membaik.

"…Kanda, kau…membenciku? _Hik_…"

Pada saat ini Kanda menyesal kenapa tadi dia tak "bermain" bersama Kohan sampai besok pagi saja. Mungkind ia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan Lavi dan Allen sampai terjebak kedalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jika aku membencimu, lalu kenapa? Kau tidak perlu sampai menangis seperti itu." Kanda berbalik menghadap Allen. "Kau laki-laki!"

Namun Allen malah makin terjatuh dalam tangisannya. Dia tak peduli seberapa rendahnya dia di mata Kanda, tak peduli bila dia disamakan dengan wanita. Yang hanya ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah menangis tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

"Cih!" Kanda mendekati Allen, duduk disampingnya dengan perasaan tak enak. Lambat laun emosi yang tak terkontrol mulai hilang setelah melihat kepala Allen tertunduk dalam-dalam. Punggungnya bergetar menahan isak sementara kedua belah tangannya digunakan untuk menutup wajah. Kanda tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Allen harus samapi menangis seperti ini. Namun, apapun itu Kanda sadari apapun yang baru saja dilakukannya, bukanlah hal yang Allen sukai.

"Allen…" diraihnya dagu Allen dan memperhatikan kedua bola mata basah Allen. Ah, ia menyesal Karena berkontak mata langsung. Mata-mata ini seolah mengirimkan perasaan tak terucap. Perih yang terasa.

Perlahan-lahan Kanda mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Allen. Membawa irama detak jantung yang bergemuruh diantara isak tak tertahan. Memicu adrenalin. Entah emosi macam apa lagi yang mengontrol Kanda. Sayangnya, Allen menolak. Tepat ketika Kanda hampir sampai, Allen menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kanda.

"Jangan sentuh orang yang kau benci. Aku bukan mainanmu…" kata Allen dingin membuat Kanda sedikit terhenyak tak percaya. Allen menolak Kanda? Bukankah kemarin Allen menginginkannya?

"…aku membencimu ketika kau bersamanya.." Kanda membalas berbisik lembut sebelum memeluk Allen dalam kehangatan dan mengecup manis bibir merah mudanya.

"nnhhh! …ahh…lepaskan akh-emmhh…"

"Siapa yang kau cintai? Aku atau baka usagi?"

"…_hik…hik…" _

Kemudian Kanda mulai menciumnya lagi ketika tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Ciuman sesaat penuh penyesalan. Ciuman air mata atau lebih tepat ciuman kekesalan, hanya pelampiasan semata karena Kanda tak mendapatkan jawaban apa yang dia inginkan.

"aku tak akan meneruskan dengan tanpa kepastian." Saat Kanda hendak berdiri pergi, Allen menarik pergelangan tangan Kanda, menariknya lebih dalam sampai Kanda terjatuh dalam pelukan Allen. Dengan jari-jari putih, Allen menyisik rambut Kanda, mendorongnya untuk berbagi kehangatan lewat gelombang sentuhan.

~judul alay~

"Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana!"

"Kau tidak punya hak melarangku. Aku pacar Lavi!"

Gaduh-gaduh apa itu di luar sana? Lekas Lavi menyimpan _music player_nya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin membanting _music player _kesayangannya.

"Apapun motifmu, tak ku izinkan!"

Mereka kembali masuk ke kamar sementara Lavi mempertimbangkan sesuatu hal yang seharusnya tidak menjadi pertimbangan berat. Tanpa menutup apalagi mengunci pintu, Lavi berjalan lemas menuju pintu selanjutnya, pintu yang dulu jauh sebelum Allen hadir di kehidupannya dan di kehidupan semua orang di markas besar sering menjadi sasaran kenakalannya.

Terdengar pertengkaran kecil di dalam kamar. Lavi bersandar lemas dan perlahan-lahan melorot di dinding kamar. Bukan maksud untuk memperjelas pendengaran, tetapi untuk menopang tubuh yang makin melemas tiap mendengar percakapan. Entah harus menggunakan kata-kata yang mana untuk menunjukan rasa sakit yang sedang dialaminya. Sakit yang tak terlihat tetapi sangat terasa nyata.

"…nngghh.. ahh~ kan..daa~ aaahhh…"

"..allennh!"

Ini menyakitkan. Sekuat tenaga ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencengkram kepala dengan kedua tangannya, menahan gemetar tubuh. Ada secerca rasa sakit ketika mendangar melodi-melodi lembut yang ditimbulkan Allen dan Kanda. Hanya setitik kesakitan yang jauh lebih sakit dibanding luka goresan.

Ia berdiri berlari, segera masuk ke kamar, menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Menutup kepala dengan bantal untuk meredam suara. Ya, sudah tak terdengar lagi, tapi kini suara-suara itu terngiang dalam pikirannya. Merasa cara ini tak cukup efektif, lantas ia kembali bangkit. Mencari _music player_ di laci meja. Namun yang ia temukan bukan yang ia cari, sebuah bingkai foto yang ia temukan. Fotonya bersama seseorang yang…

"Baka!"

Kenapa mengenal Yuu Kanda bisa sangat menyakitkan? Kenapa perasaan in isangat kompleks? Menyusahkan. Kenapa ia menjadi egois karena Yuu Kanda?

Di simpannya kembali bingkai foto tersebut. Lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredam gejolak perasaan. Melupakan adalah hal bodoh yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan. Lalu apa sekarang? Membiarkan dirinya dimakan kesakitan, mungkin?

Tidak! Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan penderitaan. Dulu ada kebahagiaan sebelum kesakitan muncul. Ada yang muncul, berarti ada yang hilang. Jadi, jika ada seseorang yang hilang dari muka bumi ini, maka semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Biarkan perasaan lembut ini berubah menjadi dendam sementara.

~judul alay~

Kohan berdiri gentar di atas gedung. Membiarkan dirinya didebur lautan angin. Matahari telah tiada namun dunia seakan tak pernah mati. Dibawah sana masih ada kehidupan yang sangat tergambar jelas. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat kedua kakinya lemas, bukan karena ketinggian dia berada pula, melainkan karena sebuah "gelombang" yang ia terima. Insting yang ia punya sejak lahir. Inilah alasan yang membuatnya tetap hidup.

"uhukkk! Uhukk!" ia terbatuk menyedihkan layaknya penderita TBC.

"..kakak…" gumamnya lemah sebelum ia kehilangan pandangan dan akhirnya terjun bebas menuju ribuan cahaya dibawah sana.

.

"…okaasan… otou…san…"

.

I don't know if I'm a boy. I don't know if I'm a girl. I don't know when I was born. I don't know who my mother is. I don't know I got alone. I don't know how I got mad.

I don't think I should get back.

Tell me now that you really like the show

Tell me now that you really want to get high

Tell me now that you really like my style, oh

Tell me now that you are to commit a crime

You want this

Tell me how you want it to be

My mind, heart is broken

No one else But you was going to understand my way

But from the day I found you, babe

You falling into me

Traallaaaa~ lalaa~

I don't know if I'm a boy. I don't know if I'm a girl. I don't know when I was born. I don't know who my mother is. I don't know I got alone. I don't know how I got mad. I don't know how I got mad…

I don't know if I'm a boy. I don't know if I'm a girl. I don't know when I was born. I don't know who my mother is. I don't know how I got alone. I don't know how I got mad….

*ini lagi nyanyi lho…*

Yahuuu~~

Chepie 3 berakhir XDDDDD *author dihajar gara-gara ngemasukin lirik lagu gk penting tanpa ada sekat pembatas sama story*

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan kalian, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh ketika berfikir tidak ada yang mengharapkan kelanjutan cerita ini T^T

_Well_, mungkin aku author yang cepat padam api semangatnya sehingga membuat reader kecewa dengan harus menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.

Dan..dan..dan…dan….aku sangat terharu membaca review dari kalian semua TToTT

Aku minta maaf kalo gaya bahasa atau alur cerita yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh (gk selaras sama chepie sebelumnya). Aku kehilangan mood begitu aja pas aku liat gk ada yang ngeriview ini fict. Aku pikir itu artinya gk ada yang baca fictku. Tapi setelah sekian lama tak berkunjung ke ffn, lalu dikejutkan dengan jumlah review 10 pada chap ke 2, itu jumlah yang sangat banyak bagi saya… huuuu…huhu..uuhukk..uhukkk.. *suara nangis ato suara batuk nih?*

Aku gk tau apa setelah ini masih bakal ada yang nungguin lagi atau nggk, cz aku udah bener-bener bikin kalian bangkotan nungguin apdetan.. *ngerasa punya salah*

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besanya dan jangan lupa untuk tetap tinggalkan review TT..TT *masih bercucuran air mata* karena jika kalian tetap meriview…

…

…..

…..

sSAYA PASTIKAN ANDA MENDAPATKAN PIRING CANTIK! *PLAK!*


End file.
